For You Brother
by Caitie Slythirn
Summary: Set after Matt staked Finn. Kol has a twin named Kaylah and she's just like Kol and Klaus. Her and Kol are inseparable. suck at summaries plaese enjoy


A/N Okay this is set after Finn was staked by Matt. In the story Kol has a twin Kaylah and she's just as bad as Kol and their inseparable. Sorry if I don't portray the characters right, anyway enjoy the story

Kaylah POV

Kol and I were furious how dare that doppelgänger and her friends stake Finn. We couldn't believe it no one kills an Original and lives to tell the tale. So after we received the news we thought of the perfect revenge. We found them one by one and took them to the Salvatore boarding house and locked them in the basement until we found the doppelbicth and Matt then we compelled them to stand still in the living room and watch every second of us killing all their friends and family. First we went down and got Alaric and took him upstairs and killed him by draining him dry and letting his lifeless body fall to the ground. I bended down and took off his ring. Them we brought up the Salvatore brothers each of us taking one and ripping their hearts out and throwing then next to Elena who was crying so much it was pathetic Matt was even crying and it was quite an amusing sight. Killing the rest of them went quickly Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Tyler, Elena and lastly Matt Donavann that personally was my favourite kill because it was slow and very painful and after he was dead we through his body next to the rest of the and started going home.

At Mikealson Mansion

We walked through the front door covered in blood to find all our other siblings siting in the living room. When Klaus saw us he was in front of us in a flash "What did you do?!" he yelled Kol shrugged and I smiled sweetly "Oh we just killed everyone involved in Finn's death and their friends." I said sweetly Elijah looked disgusted while Rebekah looked worried and Klaus looked murderous "Please tell me you didn't kill me doppelganger Kol, Kaylah" "Now why would we leave her out of it she is the one who distracted Finn while that bus boy staked him with the White Oak staked" Kol asked with his eyebrows raised. Elijah was about to scold us but we both looked at each other and zoomed up to Finns room and we walked in my eyes immediately filled with tears. We may not have been close to Finn but he was finally excepting who he was he was finally being a vampire after that thought I let the tears fall and so did Kol. As I scanned the room I saw Finns piano and went over to it as Kol followed. We sat down and as I started playing a tune me and Kol both knew the tears started to fall again and I sang in a teary voice. Little did we know our siblings were watching us. (Song – Birdy – Not about angels)

We know full well there's just time

So is it wrong to dance this line?

If your heart was full of love

Could you give it up?

'Cause what about, what about angels?

They will come, they will go, make us special

Don't give me up

Don't give...

Me up

How unfair, it's just our luck

Found something real that's out of touch

But if you'd searched the whole wide world

Would you dare to let it go?

'Cause what about, what about angels?

They will come, they will go, make us special

Don't give me up

Don't give...

Me up

'Cause what about, what about angels?

They will come, they will go, make us special

It's not about not about angels, angels

When we were done I wiped the tears from my eyes and hugged Kol tightly and sobbed into his chest and he put his face at the crock of my neck and I looked up I stiffened and that made Kol look up and there in the doorway of Finns room stood Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah with tears in their eyes. Then I said "What Kol and I did was justified. I don't care how you see it but we see it as getting even. They only caused trouble in our lives anyway" and Kol added "He was starting to accept this life he was slowly becoming happy again then they go and kill him because they think we're still linked. They deserved every bit of pain they had while we tore then apart." With that said we stood up and before I left I took the photo frame on top of the piano with me. It was a picture a Finn and Sage smiling and then I started crying again because it's the picture I took for them a few days ago then I framed it. Me and Kol didn't get very far we were halfway to my room when we both just fell to the floor crying. Rebekah can and sat in the middle of us and started crying as we held onto her soon Elijah and Klaus joined us.

The next day

When I woke up we were all lying on Klaus' bed sleeping soon after I woke up so did Kol we stood up and left the room to go get some blood while we were in the kitchen Rebekah came in with red puffy eyes from all the crying. Then I had an idea "Do you guys wanna go burn down the Salvatore boarding house with all those idiots dead bodies inside?" Rebekah looked at me and nodded then me and Kol went to go shower (not together eww) when we were ready so was Rebekah and Elijah and Klaus to our surprise but we didn't comment we just got the matches and gasoline and left the house we didn't take a car we ran vamp speed instead. When we got there we went inside and our siblings followed as they entered you could hear them gasp "You guys really didn't hold back" Klaus remarked while Kol and I just smirked then Rebekahs eyes landed on the donavann boy and tears filled her eyes I went over to her and gave a good smack "Don't you dare shed a single tear for that bastard did you know he's the one who actually staked Finn? Hmm!" "I…..I wasn…wasn't going to" I just walked over to Kol and took one of the canisters of gasoline and went up stairs and poured it everywhere while Kol did the same down stairs. When we were done I took a match and throw it on the floor while whispering "For you brother" and walking out. As we stood in the front yard and watched as the house burn. The flames dancing in the sky and in that moment I felt like we avenged Finn…

A/N Okay I know it's kinda dark but thank you for reading and have a nice Day/afternoon/night or whatever


End file.
